Les Liens qui nous Unissent
by idadri
Summary: Alors que les elfes des bois célèbrent leurs liens avec Arda, la fête est interrompue par un événement inattendu dans la famille du roi. traduction d'une fiction de Daw.


_Merci à Daw pour son imagination._

_Retour rapide de Lorellin qui me manquera beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle vous avait plu également et que vous aimerez ce oneshot._

* * *

**Les liens qui nous unissent**

Ithilden respira l'odeur de la terre humide se raidit et sentit son sang couler un peu plus vite à l'odeur incomparable du printemps. Ou plutôt, ce serait le printemps dès qu'un elfe dans la cime des arbres repérait la première lueur du soleil levant. Tout autour de lui, les bois ondulaient avec la chanson d'éveil des arbres et le murmure mélodieux des elfes qui se réjouissaient devant l'éclosion de cette nouvelle année pour la forêt et tous ceux qui partageaient sa vie.

A côté de lui, sa mère changea de position et se frotta les mains.

"Dois-je aller chercher tes gants?" Il regarda si elle ne les avaient pas dans sa ceinture, et chercha en même temps dans sa mémoire pour voir si elle lui avait demandé de les apporter. Elle avait du mal s'occuper des questions pratiques de nos jours. Toute son attention semblait concentrée vers l'intérieur, sur le bébé.

«J'avais tellement hâte d'être là que je les ai laissé sur la table." Elle lui donna un petit sourire avant de tourner son regard mélancolique à l'érable devant lequel ils se tenait, elle et Ithilden. Elle lissa ses mains sur le devant de sa robe, où son manteau ne se refermait pas tout à fait avec sa grossesse.

Elle aurait sans doute préféré être dans cet érable plutôt que dessous. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise. Si elle essayait ne serais-ce que d'atteindre une branche, son père serait d'seul coup après elle et la ramènerait sur le sol de la forêt. Même maintenant, un peu plus loin, les yeux mi-clos, à l'écoute de la forêt, la main de Thranduil passa lègerment sur le devant de son corps, faisant écho au mouvement de sa femme. Ithilden ne les avait jamais vu aussi absorbé par l'autre.

Son père laissa échapper un long soupir, ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

"Là!" quelqu'un cria à partir d'un chêne voisin, devançant de justesse une demi-douzaine d'autres voix-.

Au milieu d'un tourbillon de cris, son père chanta les premières notes de la chanson qu'Ithilden avait chanté tous les matins du Nouvel An depuis qu'il avait été de la taille des trois elflings qui, non loin de là, se tenaient la main et en sautillaient de haut en bas. Comme les elfes éparpillés dans et entre les arbres autour d'eux, il reprit la chanson maintenant, heureux de constater que même dans son état de distraction actuel , sa mère chantait encore le contrepoint soprano doux à ses notes profondes. Il avait toujours aimé cette chanson, si pleine de joie sur les liens attachant les gens de son père dans les bois aux autres.

Tout le monde devait l'aimer. Les elfes réunis chantèrent la chanson à travers, puis il recommencèrent avec enthousiasme. Tout autour d'Ithilden, ils s'unirent pour danser dans de longues lignes sinueuses au milieu des arbres.

Sa mère fit un pas vers la ligne la plus proche, et Ithilden lui saisit le bras. »Adar aurait ma peau."

«Je suppose que oui." Elle soupira, mais lui a permis de rentrer sa main dans le creux de son coude.

Les elfes dansèrent dans le nuage de jacinthes des bois entre eux et Thranduil, mais Ithilden était assez grand pour voir la tête de son père se pencher pour écouter un elfe qu'Ithilden reconnu vaguement. De nombreux elfes venaient être avec sa famille pendant la Fête du Printemps, donc dans les derniers jours, il avait renouvelé un certain nombre de vieilles connaissances. Il chercha le nom de cette personne. Son père pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en rappelle.

«Ma dame," dit une voix masculine. «Seigneur Ithilden."

Un elfe au visage maigre, les sourcils obliques avait sa main sur son cœur comme il salua Ithilden et sa mère.

"Que c'est bon de vous revoir, Hildor," Lorellin dit. "Et qui est-ce?"

Hildor fit signe à deux femmes, une matrone et une jeune fille, toutes deux vêtus du traditionnel vert clair du printemps. "Vous connaissez ma femme, Madiël, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez jamais rencontré ma fille, Sarith." Les deux femmes firent la révérence.

Sarith regardait Ithilden avec de grands yeux . «Je vous ai vu traverser notre colonie une fois avec certains de vos guerriers, Seigneur Ithilden. J'étais une petit fille, de sorte que vous ne m'auriez pas remarqué, mais mes amies et moi vous avons certainement remarquer." Ses joues creusées dans un sourire. "Vous avez été le sujet de discussion des jeunes filles du village pendant un mois."

Conscient que sa mère écoutait en haussant les sourcils, Ithilden rougit légèrement. Puis sa mère fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son ventre.

Avant Ithilden puisse parler, Gwaleniel, le guérisseur, se matérialisa à côté d'eux, une apparition soudaine qu'Ithilden trouva d'autant plus surprenante que Gwaleniel était également enceinte, même si elle avait assuré à Thranduil qu'il lui restait un mois et qu'elle serait certainement en mesure d'aider Lorellin dans son travail. Parfois, il semblait que chaque fois qu'Ithilden rentrait à la maison, la Paix Vigilante avait produit une nouvelle culture d'elflings.

«Le roi m'a envoyé pour vous dire de rentrer à la maison et de vous reposer, ma dame." Gwaleniel lança un regard de reproche à Ithilden.

Comme s'il avait le moindre contrôle sur ce que sa mère faisait, pensa Ithilden.

"Permettez-moi de vous escorter, ma dame." Hildor offrit son bras à Lorellin.

Ithilden ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ramènerait sa mère chez eux, mais elle lui lança un sourire, posa sa main sur le bras Hildor, et partit vers le palais. La femme d'Hildor se plaça de l'autre côté, bavardant au sujet d'une amie, qu'elle et la mère d'Ithilden avaient apparemment en commun. Ithilden vit que Sarith avait sa main à demi levée et lui offrit automatiquement son bras. Ils suivirent dans le sillage de leurs parents, tout comme sa mère l'avait sans doute prévu.

Sarith pencha la tête vers lui. "Vous souvenez-vous de ce voyage, mon seigneur?"

"Ca doit être le village de Felas." Il la regarda, essayant de mesurer son âge et de deviner quand le voyage aurait été. Elle semblait à peine sorti de l'enfance pour lui, avec sa voix lumineuse et mélodique. «Nous y avons chassé une infestation d'araignées il n'y a pas si longtemps. Peut-être que c'était ça."

"Je pense que c'était ça, oui." Elle frissonna. «Mes parents m'avaient gardé à la maison pendant une semaine avant ça, donc je n'ai su à propos des araignées que lorsque mes amis en ont parlé par la suite. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi leurs parents leur ont dit ça. Même maintenant, je préfère ne pas savoir ce genre de danger. Quelle chance nous avons de vous vous en occupiez! "

Il haussa les épaules, mais ça lui fit tout de même plaisir. Il allait rarement voir les villageois une fois que lui et ses guerriers avaient pris soin de tout danger menaçant leur règlement.

La mère d'Ithilden regarda par-dessus son épaule, le visage illisible. Puis elle se tourna pour prendre la main d'Hildor comme il l'aidait à tenir sur des pierres pour traverser un ruisseau qui coulait à travers le chemin. Elle doit être inquiet au sujet de son changement d'équilibre pour faire ça, pensa Ithilden. Ordinairement elle sautait à travers ces pierres avec autant de facilité qu'un écureuil sur des branches.

Sarith serra sa main, et il l'aida à traverser aussi. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent sur le green en face du palais.

Lorellin lâcha le bras de Hildor. "Ithilden pourra me ramener à la maison d'ici. Merci pour votre aide, Hildor. J'ai été heureuse de vous parler aussi, Madiël."

Hildor et sa femme tendirent chacun une main à Sarith. "Viens, mon enfant», dit Madiël. "Tu t'es levé de bon matin, et il fait froid. Il est temps de rentrer au chalet de ton oncle pour le petit déjeuner et un bon feu."

Sarith lâcha le bras de Ithilden et se rendit à ses parents. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière à lui. «Je me réjouis d'être à la danse ce soir, mon seigneur."

"Moi également», dit-il.

Ses parents et elle disparurent rapidement sur le chemin menant vers certains chalets.

Lorellin les regarda s'éloigner. «Il y avait une sœur aînée. Tu te souviens? Elle est tombée dans la rivière et s'est noyée. C'est une terrible tragédie."

«Je me souviens de ça," Ithilden dit.

"Hildor et Madiël la trouvait trop jeune pour apprendre à nager." Lorellin regarda Ithilden. "Que penses-tu de Sarith?"

"Elle a l'air assez gentille." Il se prépara à subir les habituelles tentatives de le mettre en couple de sa mère, mais elle se tut et se laissa entraîner à travers le green et les marches des grandes portes. "Que penses-tu d'elle?" demanda t'il finalement. Autant qu'elle en parle tout de suite.

Sa mère lui sourit vaguement. «La dentelle sur sa robe est faite exactement sur le même modèle que j'utilise pour border l'une des robes du bébé."

Il aurait du savoir qu'elle pensait au bébé. "Je vais te laisser ici, si tu le permet. J'ai besoin de voir certaines choses dans mon bureau."

Elle lui tendit la joue et il l'embrassa. «Va. Tu n'as qu'à revenir à temps pour la fête et la danse." Elle entra dans le palais, et il s'éloigna vers les terrains d'entraînement guerrier.

Quand il entra dans le bureau extérieur, il a trouva Deler et Nithron qui l'attendait tout deux. Ils se levèrent, de même que son jeune et nouvel aide, Calith.

Ithilden s'arrêta devant le bureau de l'aide de camp. «J'ai besoin de la liste des messagers pour mon voyage."

«Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mon seigneur,» dit Calith. «J'attend toujours de savoir qui s'occupe de la patrouille frontalière occidentale."

«J'en ai besoin aujourd'hui", appuya Ithilden. «Je veux ces gens en place quand je partirais la semaine prochaine."

Le visage de Calith se figea dans un masque inexpressif. "Oui, mon seigneur."

Ithilden fit signe à Deler et Nithron de le suivre dans son bureau. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et leur demanda de prendre place dans les fauteuils en face de lui.

"Tu as l'intention de faire ce voyage la semaine prochaine?" demanda Nithron.

Ithilden se raidit. Thranduil avait nommé Nithron comme garde du corps d'Ithilden quand il est devenu un guerrier. Ithilden avait beaucoup appris de l'ancien elfe, mais ça l'avait suffisamment irrité d'être sous la surveillance constante de Nithron qu'il l'avait nommé son second commandant de bord et l'avait fait publiquement de sorte que son père saperait l'autorité de Ithilden s'il modifiait l'ordre. Thranduil n'avait pas aimé le changement, mais jusqu'à présent, il l'avait laissé seul, et maintenant, quand Ithilden était partis s'occuper de problèmes dans le Royaume, Nithron et le capitaine de la garde locale, Deler, géraient au jour le jour les questions entre eux .

"Tu t'opposes à mon départ la semaine prochaine?" demanda froidement Ithilden.

Nithron leva un sourcil, reconnaissant apparemment l'irritation d'Ithilden. "Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objections. Je suis simplement surpris. Je pensais que tes parents auraient besoin de toi pour un bon moment encore."

"A cause du bébé?" Ithilden haussa les épaules. "Il doit naitre demain. Ils le nommeront le nom, le lendemain, et puis la vie reviendra à la normale."

Nithron et Deler se regardèrent... et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

"C'est peu probable." les de Nithron yeux brillèrent.

Les doigts d'Ithilden tambourinèrent sur son bureau. «C'est un bébé. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il va dormir la plupart du temps."

"Ha!" se moqua Deler.

«Je suis content de vous voir amusés,"dit Ithilden aussi sèchement qu'il pu. «Je suis à la maison depuis un mois maintenant, et j'ai besoin de voir comment vont mes troupes. Si vous voulez bien revenir aux besoins du royaume, je tiens à élaborer des plans pour vos actions pendant que je serai parti."

Deler étouffa un grognement. «Pardon, mon seigneur. Bien sûr."

Les trois d'entre eux s'installèrent pour discuter des dangers qu'Ithilden risquait de rencontrer au cours de son voyage et les tâches qui devaient être faites à la maison pendant qu'il était absent. Ils couvraient un terrain connu et le firent avec une efficacité pratique.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ithilden raccompagna les deux elfes à la porte, où il trouva Calith debout très raide sur le seuil, tenant une feuille de papier.

«J'ai la liste des messagers, mon seigneur. Je suppose que la patrouille frontalière occidentale enverra qui vous voudrez et trouvera un remplaçant si le guerrier que j'ai noté n'est pas disponible."

Ithilden étendit la main. "Bonne hypothèse."

Calith lui donna la liste et disparut.

Nithron regarda pensivement Ithilden. "Il ne te rappelles pas Anelas?" demanda t'il d'une voix faible. "Il s'est chargé de ce bureau pendant une longue période, même si je me souviens bien que Thranduil le croyait sans espoir dans un premier temps."

Ithilden haussa les épaules. "Je crois que lui et sa famille sont heureux dans leur village. Je vais m'arrêter pour le voir quand je passerais près de là la semaine prochaine."

"Sois prudent", conseilla Nithron. "Ce village a un nouveau chef, et je me souviens que ce vieil elfe est très jaloux de sa dignité. Va le voir avant de voir Anelas."

"Bien sûr." Ithilden entendit l'irritation revenir à sa voix. Il se détendit délibérément. "Tu m'as appris la politique des colonies il y a longtemps, Nithron, et je l'apprécie vraiment , même si parfois je peux te sembler ingrat. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je peux rembourser tes soins."

Nithron lui frappa sur le dos. «Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne me doit rien. Je remboursais la dette que j'ai envers ceux qui veillaient sur moi quand je n'étais qu'un morveux."

Ithilden haussa un sourcil.

"Non pas que tu ai jamais été un morveux." sourit Nithron. "Ta mère Naneth te donnais toujours une abondance de mouchoir si je me rappelle bien. Ce que tu dois faire est de passer cette dette à votre aide ou peut-être à ce petit frère, qui ne va surement pas provoquer de mal du tout."

Lui et Deler sortirent, et eurent la bonne grâce d'attendre d'être hors du bâtiment avant d'éclater de rire.

Calith s'était levé quand ils étaient tous venus dans le bureau extérieur. Maintenant, il attendait, impassible, l'autorisation d'Ithilden de reprendre son fauteuil. Ithilden senti un pincement de honte pour son impatience envers son aide.

"Bon travail pour la liste messager», dit-il.

Les épaules de Calith se relâchèrent. «Merci, mon seigneur."

Ithilden rentra dans son bureau et repris la planification de son voyage. Il travailla régulièrement, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger le repas de midi que le cuisinier du palais avait envoyé pour lui. Lorsque Calith frappa à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il partait, Ithilden fut surpris de voir le crépuscule à sa fenêtre.

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi», dit-il. «Ma Naneth m'a ordonné d'être à la maison à temps pour aller à la fête."

"Je vous verrai là-bas alors." Calith salua et sortit. Ithilden rangea son bureau et partit.

Le garde à la porte des quarts de famille lui dit que ses parents étaient déjà dans le salon, donc il se dépêcha de se laver et de s'habiller pour la célébration de la soirée. Il mit un manteau sur ses épaules contre le froid qui permettrait allait s'approfondir avec la nuit, puis changea d'avis et prit le manteau que sa mère lui avait donné pour sa journée d'engendrement.

Il trouva ses parents blottis ensemble sur le banc devant la cheminée du salon. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougèrent quand il est entra. Il hésita. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il se sentait comme s'il empiétait sur leur vie privée. Pourtant, en rentrant chez lui, il avait vu des elfes se réunirent sur la pelouse et sentit la viande griller. Son père avait besoin d'y être bientôt pour que la fête puisse commencer.

«Je suis désolé d'être en retard», dit-il.

Sa mère cligna des yeux et leva la tête. Son père lui caressa l'épaule, puis se leva, l'aidant à se mettre lentement sur ses pieds. Ithilden ramassa le manteau de sa mère posé sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était drapé. Son père le lui prit, l'enveloppa autour d'elle, et balança le sien sur ses épaules.

"Peu importe," dit Thranduil. «Venez». Avec Lorellin appuyée sur son bras, il se dirigea vers le green. Ithilden suivi dans leur sillage, se demandant avec un amusement vague s'ils auraient passé toute la soirée dans le salon s'il n'avait pas interrompu leur communion silencieuse.

Une acclamation se leva sur le green à leur approche, et une fois qu'ils furent assis, les serveurs ne perdirent pas de temps à mettre la nourriture sur les tables. Comme d'habitude, c'était excellent, en particulier le mélange de champignons et de légumes de printemps traditionnels pour cette fête. Ses parents mangeaient dans un silence inhabituel.

«J'ai parlé à Deler et Nithron sur les modalités de la semaine prochaine," dit Ithilden à son père. «Je sais que tu seras occupé demain." Il se rappela les rires de Nithron et de Deler. »Et sans doute plus tard aussi", ajouta t'il, "je peux t'en parler maintenant, si tu le souhaites."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire", répondit son père. "Je suis sûr qu'ils feront tout très bien."

Surpris, Ithilden mangea son repas et regarda les autres elfes bavardant et plaisantant avec leur familles. Son regard s'attarda sur un Elfling très jeune à la table voisine, saisissant, les yeux écarquillés, un gâteau au miel que le serveur lui tendait. L'Elfling engouffra le gâteau dans sa bouche, enduisant ses joues rondes du liquide collant. Sa famille se mit à rire.

Ithilden se demandait comment serait son petit frère. Il laissa son regard dériver et surprit Sarith qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle sourit, baissa la tête, et lui vit un petit salut timide de la main. Il danserait avec elle plus tard, décida t'il. Sa mère serait foudroyée si elle sortait de ses rêveries bébéesques pour le trouver courtisant une jeune fille sans insistance de sa part.

Le serveur s'approcha de la table de Sarith avec un autre plateau de gâteaux de miel, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme ceux de l'Elfling. Ithilden sourit. Il trouvait les gâteaux trop sucrés, mais il se souvenait de les avoir aimer en tant qu'enfant.

Le repas se termina. Des personnes déplacèrent les tables sur le côté, et le ménestrel de son père se plaça au centre du green et commença à jouer. Les gens tourbillonnaient sur l'espace gazonné. Ithilden se tourna vers son père, mais sa mère parla la première, les yeux fixés sur les arbres sombres bordant le green.

«J'aime le chant des arbres durant la nuit», dit-elle. «Nous devrions aller faire un petit tour."

Thranduil l'attira contre lui. "Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer."

»Adar." Ithilden attendit. »Adar?"

Thranduil tourna la tête. "Oui?"

«Avec ta permission?"

«Va», dit Thranduil.

Ithilden fit le tour du green vers la table où la famille de Sarith était assise. Tout le monde leva les yeux à son approche. Il hocha la tête pour eux et tendit la main vers Sarith. "Voulez-vous danser?"

Son visage rose et blanc s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle se leva.

"Prends ton châle," lui dit sa mère en tendant un tissu fragile de laine douce. "La nuit commence à se rafraichir."

Sarith se drapa dans le châle élégant et posa sa petite main dans celle d'Ithilden. Conscient des yeux des gens sur eux, il l'a mena à une distance prudente avant de se mettre à danser.

"Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que mon adar a décidé aujourd'hui." Sarith lui souriait vivement.

Son humeur s'améliora en réponse à son enthousiasme. "Quoi?"

«Nous allons vivre près de la forteresse à partir de l'année prochaine! Mon adar dit que nous avons été séparés de notre famille ici depuis trop longtemps et que la famille était plus importante que tout, donc nous allons rester." Elle se rapprocha de lui et baissa la voix comme pour partager une confidence. "Je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions le faire, et il refuse rarement ce que je lui demande."

Elle était assez proche pour qu'il sente la chaleur de son corps. «Je suis heureux que vous ayez une chance de passer du temps avec votre famille ici», dit-il, en s'écartant légèrement. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'examen sous lequel la famille royale vivait.

«Nous vivrons dans la maison vide à côté de mon oncle», dit Sarith. «La semaine prochaine, mes parents tiendront une réception de bienvenue. J'espère que vous pourrez venir."

"Hélas, je serai absent. J'ai besoin de vérifier l'état de mes troupes."

Deux petites rides apparurent entre ses sourcils. "Mais c'est la paix maintenant."

"Pas sans effort. Des araignées subsistent encore dans les bois, même si nous voyons beaucoup moins d'orcs ces jours-ci."

Sous sa main, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. «Je déteste parler des araignées. Et pourquoi avez-vous à y aller? Vous êtes le fils du roi. Je sais que vous êtes venus dans mon village, mais je pensais que ça devait être une exception. J'ai pensé que vous aviez habituellement des gens qui suivaient vos ordres et voyaient à votre sécurité. "

Ithilden sourit légèrement. «En tant que fils du roi, je suis celui qui voit à la sécurité d'autrui. C'est ce qui définit mon rôle."

Elle fit la moue. "C'est idiot. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à faire cela."

Son père et sa mère auraient été agacés par ses paroles. Ithilden jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'honneur. Ses parents étaient partis. Ils avaient disparu à la fête du printemps précédente aussi, se rappela t-il, et n'étaient pas réapparus avant le lendemain matin, poussés par une pluie de printemps. Mais ce soir, la nature de leurs activités était évidente, bien sûr. Son père avait sans doute ramené sa mère à la maison.

Sarith se blottie de nouveau plus près de lui. «Je n'ai pas encore vu tous les arbres autour d'ici, mon seigneur. Souhaitez-vous me faire visiter un peu?" Elle le regarda de sous ses longs cils.

Il hésita, puis décida que se retirer des regards évaluateurs qui les entouraient était probablement une bonne idée. "Bien sûr."

Il l'a guida hors du green, et ils se promenèrent le long de la voie, la musique s'amenuisant derrière eux. Sarith était silencieuse, son visage pensif tourné vers la cime des arbres. Elle devait être à l'écoute des arbres, pensa t'il avec tendresse, apprenant les différences subtiles entre le chant de la forêt près de sa maison et celui chanté ici. Il faisait la même chose quand il voyageait à travers les bois. Les chansons de changeaient en permanence, formant le dessin d'ensemble du royaume des bois, la maison qu'il servait et aimait à chaque respiration qu'il faisait.

"Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez le faire?" Sarith s'était arrêté, le forçant à s'arrêter aussi. Elle se glissa devant lui et se pencha. "Certes, vous pouvez rester chez moi si vous voulez."

Il cligna des yeux. Les Valar lui viennent en aide. essayait-elle de le séduire? Il retint un rire. Il avait des siècles de plus que cette toute jeune fille. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps que le flirt ne signifiait rien pour lui, et rien, dans ce doux visage qu'il connaissait à peine ne pouvait le convaincre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Un petit cri vint de quelque part devant. Il se raidit. Certes, cela n'avait pas été la voix de sa mère? Son père l'avait ramené chez elle, n'est-cel pas?

Le cri recommença à nouveau. Il poussa Sarith de côté et se mit à courir, saisissant sa dague de cérémonie et maudissant son manque d'épée ou d'arc. «Retourne au green et demande de l'aide,» cria t'il par-dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" la voix de Sarith était étouffée de panique. «Est-ce des araignées? Ne me quitte pas!" Il l'entendit courir sur le chemin derrière lui.

Ithilden savait maintenant d'où les cris de sa mère venaient. Il sortit des arbres sur le bord de la clairière et s'arrêta net, incapable de croire l'image qu'il voyait.

Sa mère gisait sur le sol, recouverte d'un manteau en daim qu'Ithilden reconnu comme celui de son père. Son père se tenait au dessus d'elle, tenant un bébé frétillant et couvert de sang. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche et hurla, tout son corps frémissant d'indignation.

Lorellin leva les bras. «Donne-le-moi."

"Il a besoin d'être emballé." La voix de Thranduil tremblait.

Ithilden s'élança, en enlevant son manteau. Le tissu rugueux râpa contre ses doigts, et il hésita. Les cris du bébé devenaient frénétiques. Ithilden se retourna et vit Sarith, le visage pâle comme du lait, bouche bée devant Thranduil et Lorellin. «Donne-moi ton châle," lui dit Ithilden.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, et le regarda fixement. "Il est tout sale."

Il claqua des doigts. "Maintenant!"

Hésitante, elle glissa le châle de ses épaules. Ithilden le lui arracha des mains et lutta pour emmailloter le bébé miaulant et tortillant. Comment un si petit être pouvait être si difficile à gérer? Thranduil pris le bébé et s'accroupit pour le poser doucement sur le sein de Lorellin. Le bébé s'apaisa.

Thranduil s'assis et mis son bras autour des épaules de Lorellin, en les soulevant sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux. "Ça a été rapide."

Elle rit un peu faiblement. "Eilian était pressé d'être dans les bois."

«Retourne au Green, Sarith," demanda Ithilden sans les lacher des yeux. "Va chercher le guérisseur."

"Toute seule?"

Il se retourna et la regarda plus férocement qu'il n'avait jamais regardé un guerrier errant sous son commandement. "Maintenant!"

Elle s'enfuit dans l'obscurité.

Ithilden regarda vers le bas à ses parents. "Je pensais que ce n'était pas censé se produire avant demain." Maintenant qu'il ne donnait pas des ordres, sa propre voix lui semblait étourdie.

«Nous ne nous concentrions pas sur le moment précis», répondit son père sèchement.

"Salut ton petit frère, Ithilden», dit sa mère. "Dans les années à venir, tu pourras lui parler de cette nuit et du mal qu'il a causé." Le bébé poussa un cri, et elle roucoula à lui. «Ton grand frère sera là pour toi tous les jours, Eilian," chuchota t'elle, "juste comme ce soir. Il semble féroce, mais ne crois pas que c'est tout ce qu'il ressent." Elle l'embrassa sur la tête du bébé. «Après ton ada, Ithilden est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans le monde pour t'aimer et prendre soin de toi."

Ithilden ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. «C'est parce que j'ai eu la chance d'être bien soignés quand j'en avais besoin." Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de ses parents.

Sa mère lui sourit. "Tu en as encore besoin parfois, tu sais."

«Je suppose, mais je serai bien content de passer ces cadeaux que j'ai reçus." Il passa légèrement le doigt sur la joue du bébé. "Mae govannen, Eilian. Bienvenue dans cette famille et ces bois."

Sous les étoiles et les arbres, ils s'installèrent tout les quatre pour attendre le guérisseur et toute l'aide qui arriverait une fois que les gens sauraient ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

_La naïveté d'Ithilden est touchante, vraiment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à ça. Et je suis ravie qu'il ne s'attache pas plus que ça à Sadith. Quelle cruche !_

_Suis-je vraiment horrible d'avoir pensé en lisant la dernière phrase que c'était le moment idéal pour se débarrasser de toute la famille royale ? Lol_

_Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ?_


End file.
